


You Take My Breath Away

by Smiling_Junhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Junhui is smooth, Junhui is the knight in shining armour, M/M, Minghao is just mainly sh00k b/c Jun is gorgeous, fluffy fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_Junhui/pseuds/Smiling_Junhui
Summary: Minghao has breathing problems.Jun also gives Minghao breathing problems (and vice versa.)





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I spent like 5 hours researching all these sorts of lung diseases and their symptoms for this one story so I really hope that what I'm saying is correct - and I really r e a l l y do apologize if any information is inaccurate.

Being almost grounded to his apartment complex wasn’t exactly the ideal, but, the reason of having to stay being that he had to carry an oxygen tank around didn’t exactly mitigate the - physical and emotional - pain of leaving in the first place. So, when Minghao walked into his apartment complex lobby, rolling his oxygen tank along in one hand, grocery bags in the other, and out of breath, finding out that the elevators were out of order didn’t exactly make him grateful for the tube going into his nose and the cumbersome tank pumping oxygen into his lungs. It also made him realize that moving into the 15th floor was the biggest mistake of the century.

\-----

Four flights of stairs later, Minghao was sitting down on the stairs with his head in his hands, shoulders rising and falling, breathless, and completely helpless. That is, until Minghao heard footsteps ascending from the first floor, all the way until he was face to face with the tall figure that was walking upstairs. Minghao raised his head to make eye contact with the most gorgeous arrangement of black hair, brown eyes, and soft lips he’d ever seen. 

The man had a confused expression plastered over his face as he eyed the grocery bags splayed across the staircase, and Minghao’s sad expression, and the exhaustion that was evident in him. Unsure of what to say, the man offered a small smile and softly said “Hey… Would you like some help?”

Minghao wanted to say no, and let the kind man go on with his day, but he was sensible enough to know that he wouldn’t get anywhere by himself in the state he was in now. Anyways, it would be a sin to let someone so beautiful pass by. In response, Minghao softly nodded and gave him a soft grin - still too winded to say anything.

Immediately, the tall man giggled softly and crouched down to put the fallen groceries back in their respective bags, and Minghao watched quietly. “I’m Junhui by the way, but you call me Jun.” Junhui said before lifting his head to shake Minghao’s hand. 

Minghao smiled, and shook Junhui’s hand in return. “Minghao.” he whispered, Junhui had a firm grip, so shaking his hand took almost all of his remaining energy to do so. “Thank you, Jun.” Minghao accidentally whispered in Mandarin. 

Before Minghao had a chance to correct himself and repeat it in Korean, Junhui responded “It’s no problem.” in perfect Mandarin, and offered Minghao a large, toothy grin accompanied by a subtle laugh. 

Minghao’s face immediately lit up, and he smiled so hard that his face almost hurt. 

After Junhui had finished gathering Minghao’s groceries, Minghao stood up, and looked at the grocery bags with discourage in his eyes. Junhui, noticing this, chuckled and said “Don’t worry. I’ll carry these for you.”, still speaking Mandarin.

Minghao smiled in gratitude, slung his oxygen tank over his shoulders, and began to lead Jun up the stairs. However, after one more flight of stairs, Minghao had felt just as terrible as he did before. As soon as the two of them had finished climbing up, Minghao crouched down and rested his hands on his knees as he attempted to regain his breath. He looked into Junhui’s caring eyes and immediately felt guilty, so he felt obliged to explain himself. “Sorry…” Minghao whispered in between breaths. "I have... COPD." 

Junhui responded kindly by saying “Don’t be sorry.”

Minghao looked up to Junhui, met his eyes and wondered how he’d gotten so lucky to have met such a kindhearted man who spoke Mandarin and - not to mention - looked simply ethereal.

To fill the empty silence, Junhui softly spoke up. “Hey… I know this might sound weird because… well it would sound weird regardless but… I could carry you upstairs if you want me to..”

As tempting as his offer sounded, Minghao couldn’t bring himself to burden Junhui more than he already had. Minghao quietly mumbled “No it’s okay, thank you very much though.”

“You don’t have to be afraid to say yes.”

Minghao pondered for a moment, then finally shyly met eyes with Junhui. Junhui, of course, was extremely good at reading people so he knew what Minghao craved to say but couldn’t find the bravery to do so.

So, Junhui laughed and said “I get it. I think it would be best if you got on my back so that I could still carry your groceries?”

Minghao smiled thankfully at Jun as he climbed up onto the 1st stair to get onto Junhui’s back. As soon as Junhui was completely carrying Minghao, and Minghao had his arms slung around Junhui’s shoulders, Jun laughed - causing Minghao to pout. “Why are you laughing at me?”

Junhui turned to his left to face Minghao who was resting his chin on Jun’s shoulder. “You’re different, Minghao” 

Minghao was taken aback at - what he assumed to be - the rude comment Junhui had just made. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Minghao retorted in offense.

Junhui just laughed harder at that. After he stopped laughing, he turned to Minghao and said “I can't explain it's just, you’re different from a lot of people I've met.”

Minghao rolled his eyes and groaned. “Just because I have to carry an oxygen tank and can’t climb up more than 5 stupid flights of stairs?”

“NO- no! I mean, just, no. It’s not like that. You just seem really sweet and special.”

“Do you say that to everyone you meet?” 

And as usual, anything Minghao said just caused Junhui’s laughter to ensue. “Ah, no.” Jun smiled. “Only the ones I like.”

And at that, Minghao’s heart rate immediately increased so drastically that he felt like he was still climbing the stairs.

\---

Junhui softly let Minghao down in front of his front door, and Minghao unlocked the door.

Minghao turned to Jun and said “Thank you so much, Jun. Would you like to come inside for some tea or something, even just for a bit? Just so I can, you know, feel less guilty about having you carry me and my groceries up 10 flights of stairs after finding me stranded on the 4th floor.”

Jun giggled softly - something he seemed to do quite often - and said “Yes, that would be really nice. ”

Minghao beamed, and lead Jun inside of the kitchen where Jun put down the grocery bags. Immediately after, Jun began to stretch his neck and rub at his own shoulders. Minghao noticed this and frowned. “Oh, God, I’m sorry. Here, sit down.” Minghao said concernedly, motioning to the stool by the breakfast table. 

Junhui disregarded Minghao’s offer and said “Ah, don’t worry about me.” and leaned back against Minghao’s kitchen counter. Junhui watched as Minghao put his groceries away. “You have a really nice place.” he stated genuinely.

“Thank you. You too. You have a really nice face- I mean place, too. I mean - I haven’t ever seen it but I’m sure that it’s nice.” Minghao stuttered, blushing harder at every word that parted his lips.

\---

After discussing every single detail about themselves, watching TV, and cracking jokes, Junhui looked down at his phone and almost gasped when he saw the time. **22:37.** “Oh my gosh. I should probably get going. I’ve been here for..” Jun paused to think. “10 hours and 8 minutes!” he exclaimed.

“Precise.”

“Of course. I’m a precise man.”

Minghao laughed as he stood up with Junhui to open the door for him and say goodbye. “Well, thank you for coming over. And carrying my groceries. And myself.”

Junhui put his shoes on and stood in the doorway and chuckled “Well thanks for having me over. And sitting on the stairs.”

The two of them shared a laugh before Minghao spoke up again. “I’ll text you later, let’s see each other again soon!”

Junhui nodded. “Of course. Today was really nice”. And after that, the two were surrounded by a complete silence, just gazing at each other.

Minghao then broke the silence with some soft words, “You look like you want to.”

“What?! What are you saying?”

“If you don’t do it, I will.”

Junhui then glazed an expression of pure confusion over his face as he - unconvincingly - lied and said “What? I don’t know what you’re talking ab-”

Minghao had an internal debate before doing what he did next. _I mean, he said he liked me 5 minutes after he met me, and he came out to me, and I like him, he likes me - I think -, this is okay, he wants to do it too, this will be fine right?? Yeah. Yes. We’ll be fine. Everything will be okay. And if I mess this up then oh well. OKAY MINGHAO STOP STALLING JUST-_ Minghao then grabbed Junhui’s face and planted a soft kiss on Jun’s cheek. Before giving Junhui a chance to speak, he cheerfully exclaimed “Bye, Jun!” and shut the door.

Junhui stood in the hallway frozen, mouth open, and staring at the place in the door where Minghao had just stood moments before. Minghao, on the other side of the door, pressed his back against it and slid down it slowly, smiling so wide that his eyes crinkled.

Junhui pressed his forehead against the door and said “Minghao. You make me feel like I’m the one with breathing problems.”

Maybe just for now, for this little bit, Minghao was pretty grateful for getting stuck on the fourth flight of stairs.


End file.
